Wreck-It Shrek (Cartoon and Disney Style)
Cartoon and Disney's movie-spoof of "Wreck-It Ralph". Cast *Wreck-It Ralph - Shrek *Vanellope Von Schweetz - Little Red Riding Hood (Super Why) *Fix-It Felix Jr. - McCoggins (Tickety Toc) *Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun - Madame Au Lait (Tickety Toc) *King Candy - Archibald Snatcher (The Boxtrolls) *Turbo - Antonio Perez (Despicable Me 2) *Cy-Bug King Candy/Turbo - Sykes (Shark Tale) *Sour Bill - Converton (Monster vs. Aliens) *Surge Protector - Classified (The Penguins of Madagascar) *Wynchel and Duncan - Frankie (Shark Tale) and Bruce (Finding Nemo) *Q*Bert - Gene (The Emoji Movie) *Sonic the Hedgehog - King Julien (Madgascar) *General Hologram - Bard (Baby Einstein) *Markowski - Frog (WordWorld) *Mr. Litwak - Bob (Sesame Street) *Mary - Hannah (Barney & Friends) *Gene - Oscar (Shark Tale) *Don - Gordon (Sesame Street) *Deanna - Susan (Sesame Street) *Roy the Nicelander - Alan (Sesame Street) *Devil Dogs - French-Canadian Crows (Back at the Barnyard) *Cy-Bugs - Crows (Turbo) *Oreo Guards - Pidgeons (Valiant) *Tapper Bartender - Luis (Sesame Street) *‪Moppet Girl - Linda (Barney & Friends) *The Boys playing Sugar Rush - Whyatt Beanstalk (Super Why) and Tim (The Boss Baby) *Beard Papa - Bug (The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland) *Taffyta Muttonfudge - Edith (Despicable Me) *Candlehead - Molly (Bubble Guppies) *Rancis Fluggerbutter - Nonny (Bubble Guppies) *Jubileena Bing-Bing - Oona (Bubble Guppies) *Crumbelina DiCaramello - Deema (Bubble Guppies) *The Laughing Taffy - Goby, Gil (Bubble Guppies), and Princess Pea (Super Why) *Sugar Rush Announcer - Grover (Sesame Street) *Cy-Bug that Ralph takes to Sugar Rush - Steve (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) *Cy-Bug that eats Dr. Brad Scott - Don Lino (Shark Tale) *Cy-Bug that eats King Candy - Seagulls (Finding Nemo) *Zangeif - Robbie Rotten (LazyTown) *Clyde - Zurg (Toy Story 2) *Zombie - Huxley (The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland) *Dr. Eggman - Aloysius O'Hare'' ''(The Lorax) *Turtle - Terence (Rubbadubbers) *Kohut - Grug Crood (The Croods) *Dr. Brad Scott (Calhoun's Fiance) - Po (Kung Fu Panda) *Priest - Tubb (Rubbadubbers) *M. Bison - Lotso (Toy Story 3) *Satine - Doug (Open Season) *Cyborg - Mandrake (Epic) *Ken Masters - Rico (Madagascar) *Ryu - Pablo (The Backyardigans) *Yuni Verse - Sheep (WordWorld) *DJ - Junior (Storks) *Game Central Station security - Boomer (Wonder Park) *Bowser - Teetsi the Lion (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) *Coily - Maurice (Madagascar) *Slick - Junior (VeggieTales) *Sam - Mr. Peabody (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) *Chun-Li - Bear (WordWorld) *Cammy - Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) *Neff - General Madible (Antz) *Kano - Nigel (Rio) *Paperboy - Rover (The Backyardigans) *Knight - Periwinkle (Blue's Clues) *Frogger - Otis (Barnyard) *Dig Dug - Gromit (Wallace and Gromit) *Pooka - Hutch (Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit) *Fygar - Maurice (Madagascar) *Pac-Man - Alex (Madagascar) *Inky - Skye (PAW Patrol) *‪Paddle 1 and Paddle 2 - Austin and Tyrone (The Backyardigans) *Peter Pepper - Chef Pee Pee (SuperMarioLogan) *The Qix - Slimey (Sesame Street) *Snowanna Rainbeau - Tickety Tock (Blue's Clues) *Gloyd Orangeboar - Private (Madagascar) *Minty Zaki - Margo (Despicable Me) *Adorabeezle Winterpop - Agnes (Despicable Me) *Swizzle "The Sqizz" Malarkey - Pig (WordWorld) *Citrusella Flugpucker - Bird (WordWorld) *Torvald Batterbutter - Loula (Pocoyo) *Nougetstia Brumblestain - Elly (Pocoyo) *Sticky Wipplesnit - Caterpillar (Pocoyo) *TurboTwins - Fruit bat (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *TurboTime citizans - Koopalings (Super Mario Bros) *Boys playing TurboTime and RoadBlasters - Robert and Jeff (Barney & Friends) *Nicelanders - Pesties (The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland) *The Angel Kids - Shovel and Kangaroo (Blue's Clues and WordWorld) *The Hero's Duty Players - Marmosets (Rio) *The Hero's Duty Soldiers - Robots (WordWorld) *Smoke - Monkey (WordWorld) *Diablo - Ant (WordWorld) *Mishaela - Mother Gothel (Tangled) *Beholder - Mort (Madagascar) *Cy-Bug Queen - Captain Chantel DuBois (Madagascar 3) Scenes *Wreck-It Shrek part 1 - 30 Years Later *Wreck-It Shrek part 2 - Shrek Doesn't Want to Be a Bad Guy Anymore *Wreck-It Shrek part 3 - Celebrating *Wreck-It Shrek part 4 - Shrek had Enough *Wreck-It Shrek part 5 - At Luis' Bar *Wreck-It Shrek part 6 - Welcome to Mascot's Duty *Wreck-It Shrek part 7 - "Where's Shrek?"/Out of Order *Wreck-It Shrek part 8 - McCoggins meets Madame Au Lait/Shrek went to Storybook Rush/Meet Little Red Riding Hood *Wreck-It Shrek part 9 - Madame Au Lait's Past/Meet Archibald Snatcher *Wreck-It Shrek part 10 - Welcome to Archibald Snatcher's Castle *Wreck-It Shrek part 11 - Red got bullied *Wreck-It Shrek part 12 - Antonio's Story/Sweet Romantic *Wreck-It Shrek part 13 - Building a Kart *Wreck-It Shrek part 14 - Lonesome Red *Wreck-It Shrek part 15 - Red learns How to Drive *Wreck-It Shrek part 16 - One Dynamite Cheetah *Wreck-It Shrek part 17 - Shrek's Choice/Sad Moment *Wreck-It Shrek part 18 - Saving Red and McCoggins *Wreck-It Shrek part 19 - The Race Begins *Wreck-It Shrek part 20 - Shrek vs. Antoniol/Saved the Day *Wreck-It Shrek part 21 - Red reunites with the racers/Everything was back to normal/The End *Wreck-It Shrek part 22 - Credits Gallery Shrek1.png|Shrek as Wreck-It Ralph Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Cartoon and Disney Category:Window Movie Maker Pictures Category:Wreck-It Ralph Spoofs Category:Cool World Channel Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Cartoon Film Productions